The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, relate to a storage device and an operating method of the storage device.
A semiconductor memory device is a storage device which is fabricated using semiconductors such as, but not limited to, silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices may lose contents stored therein at power-off. The volatile memory devices may include the following: a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and so on. The nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even at power-off. The nonvolatile memory devices may include the following: a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and so on.
Nonvolatile memory may be used as storage devices of computing devices including the following: a personal computer, a notebook computer, a smart phone, and smart pad. The storage device is used to store data stably for a long time.
Operating performance of the storage device may be based on various conditions: data write and read speeds of the storage device, communication speed of the storage device with an external device, and operating speed of a computing device accessing the storage device. Nevertheless, there have been made independent researches on the data write and read speeds of the storage device, the communication speed of the storage device, and the operating speed of the computing device. An operating method of the storage device that exhibits optimal operating performance may vary with the data write and read speeds of the storage device, the communication speed of the storage device, and the operating speed of the computing device.